


Three Little Words

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker has never seen Wash like this before and all it had taken were three whispered words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head for a little while, so here it is. I thought it was cute.

* * *

 

Out of the countless times Wash has seen him naked when waking him up of a morning, out of the many times that Tucker has asked Wash to check out a ‘rash’ and out of the handful times that they have slept together, Tucker never would have imagined that Wash could embarrass so easily.  
  
Wash is usually calm and collected, unless he is beyond exasperated. Tucker has never seen Wash like this before and all it had taken were three whispered words. Three simple little whispered words have the infallible Washington covering his face with the pillow, his face and ears glowing red as he tries to hide.  
  
It wasn’t even “I love you.”  
  
“You wanna top?” Tucker had asked.  
  
Tucker doesn’t think it is that big of a deal, really. To be perfectly honest, he would like to say that he wants Wash to be on top, but asking this way gives Wash an easy way to say ‘No’ if he’d prefer. Tucker hadn’t been expecting this sort of reaction though.  
  
“Wash?” Tucker reaches out, placing a gentle hand on top of his head.  
  
Wash mutters something into the pillow that Tucker has no chance of understanding.  
  
“Wash? What’s up?”  
  
He lifts his head slightly, greyish-blue eyes peering over the pillow to Tucker before he glances away burying his face once more.  
  
“I can’t.”  
  
“Can I ask why?” Tucker keeps his voice gentle. Tucker is proud of the fact that he takes the time to listen to his partner, to understand their wants and their likes or dislikes.  
  
Wash doesn’t say anything for a long while but Tucker waits patiently. He is convinced Wash is blushing even harder when he finally manages an answer.  
  
“You’ll be able to see me.”  
  
“But...I’ve seen you naked before?” Tucker is genuinely confused. “I don’t mean that we need to go all the way.”  
  
“This is different...”  
  
“Okay. Can I ask again, a little bit differently?”  
  
Wash gazes at Tucker whilst he waits for him to continue.  
  
“If I couldn’t see you, would you like to?”  
  
Wash buries his face in the pillow again and mumbles with a tiny nod of his head.  
  
Tucker ponders for a moment, thinking it over and he grins as an idea comes to him.  
  
“I think I have a solution,” he stands from the bed, heading over to the dresser to go rummaging through one of the drawers.  
  
He doesn’t want Wash holding back because he is self-conscious. He wants Wash to be comfortable enough to do whatever he would like to and he thinks that this is a pretty good way to start. Tucker holds up a strip of material that he was given a while back. He’d never really thought he’d use it, but he’d kept it just in case.  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
Wash looks at Tucker standing there by the dresser with his shirt half unbuttoned, holding up the turquoise band.  
  
“...I think that might work.”

  
*****

  
Tucker sits cross-legged on the bed, the blindfold covering his eyes. Wash sits before him, nervous, but less so than when Tucker could see. When it doesn’t seem as though Wash will be moving any time soon, Tucker pats around on the mattress, looking for Wash’s hand. When his fingers brush over Wash’s skin, Tucker takes hold of Wash’s hand and squeezes it gently before bringing it to his cheek.  
  
Although Tucker can’t see, Wash smiles at the gesture. He leans in and kisses him and Tucker notes with interest how different he is. Usually with Tucker leading, Wash is confident, their lips always meeting with the same intensity and desire. Right now, Wash seems hesitant and unsure, almost like its their first time together. Tucker doesn’t rush him. He wants Wash to go at his own pace, to find his own confidence.  
  
As Wash pulls back, Tucker offers what he hopes is a reassuring smile as he unbuttons the rest of his shirt.  
  
“This is about you exploring, Wash. It’s about doing what you want to do.”  
  
Wash thinks for a moment as he watches Tucker shrug out of the shirt and drop it to the floor.  
  
“I want...”  
  
Wash wants many things. Some that he can’t bring himself to say right now, but perhaps one day he will. Wash kisses Tucker gently as he guides him down to the bed, a little more confident with his lips than before. Tucker has done this exact thing to him numerous times  before. Tucker shifts slightly, settling comfortably amongst the pillows. It’s nice for a change, being the one guided down to the mattress. There’s a pause above him and Tucker wonders what it is that Wash is thinking about.  
  
“Wash?” Tucker’s voice is filled with concern. Without being able to see how Wash reacts, Tucker can’t tell what it is that he is thinking or feeling. “You’re okay? If you want to switch, or stop, just let me know.”  
  
Wash nods. “I’m okay. I want...”  
  
“You want...?”  
  
“I want to touch you...can I?”  
  
“You don’t even need to ask,” Tucker says, his voice warm.  
  
Wash’s hands are exceptionally gentle as they trace along the line of Tucker’s collarbone, over his shoulders and down his arms. He entwines their fingers on Tucker’s right hand, and with his left, Wash continues his curious explorations.  
  
He marvels at the landscape of Tucker’s body; he’s never had a chance to look at it this closely before. He follows every dip and curve, observing how Tucker reacts. Little goosebumps form on his skin when a finger traces his navel and he squirms when Wash uses a light touch to draw circles on his hips. Tucker tilts his head back, letting out a quiet gasp when Wash rubs a thumb over his nipple and shivers when Wash leans down to place feather-light kisses upon his skin as he licks a hot trail down from his neck to his chest. He occasionally murmurs, asking Wash to repeat something he’d done. Tucker basks in the moment, enjoying Wash’s explorations and the chance to revel in the things that Wash makes him feel.    
Tentatively, Wash brings his hands to Tucker’s belt. He very much wants to be able to run his hands along Tucker’s hips and thighs. He loosens the leather strap and looks up towards Tucker even though the blindfold prevents Tucker from meeting his gaze.  
  
“Can I?”  
  
Wordlessly, Tucker lifts his hips so that Wash can pull his jeans down. “Yeah,” he adds for extra clarification when Wash hesitates.  
  
As Wash continues his movements become more sure. His touch is more confident and he doesn’t hesitate as he runs a hand up over Tucker’s thigh. His hand hovers briefly, only momentarily uncertain, before his fingers curl around Tucker’s cock. He teases Tucker with curious touches and strokes, only half unintentionally, for a while before deciding that he’d like to reach for the lubricant. Wash has a couple of other things in mind that he would like to try.  
  
Tucker groans when Wash takes his hands away and Wash is surprised by the gentle chuckle that escapes him as he opens the drawer by the bed.  
  
“Wash,” Tucker grumbles, drawing out his name.  
  
“Liked that, did you?”  
  
“I like all of it,” Tucker says, meaning every word. Whilst he would like things to go a little bit faster, he won’t push Wash. If Wash wants to take things slow, then Tucker is more than happy to oblige.  
  
“That...that’s good,” Wash smiles, popping the cap on the bottle.  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“Mmhmm,” Wash leans over Tucker, kissing him slowly as his hand reaches between them.  
  
The younger of the two shivers as Wash’s slick hand wraps around his cock, coating him with the cool gel. He sighs happily at how easily Wash’s hand glides over his skin now and he shifts just sightly amongst the pillows. The pace Wash sets is slow, but his grip is almost perfect and the way that his thumb rubs circles around the head after every third stroke or so makes him tremble.  
  
Tucker is far too busy paying attention to the hand around his cock and the occasional kiss that Wash gives to pay any mind to the other things he can hear and feel: the way Wash’s breath hitches every so often, how his weight shifts slightly, how his hand seems to be stroking a little more clumsily than before, almost as if Wash is distracted. Tucker is incredibly surprised when he feels Wash eventually shift his weight, placing one knee on either side of Tucker, and settle above his hips. Wash grips Tucker firmly and his breath catches when it finally clicks just what it is that might be happening.  
  
“Wash, you don’t have t--”  
  
“I want to,” he says with certainty. There’s a pause before he continues, his voice curious and soft. “I really want to. Can I?”  
  
“Fuck yes,” Tucker’s voice cracks a little as he speaks. He runs his hands up over Washington’s thighs. “Yes, you can.”  
  
Tucker doesn’t mind the extra time it takes for Wash to unwrap a condom, roll it on for him and coat it in gel, nor does he mind the way Wash gets extra lubricant all over his abdomen and chest whilst he tries to find the most comfortable posture. All he can really think about is Wash sitting above him and how much he desperately wants to be able to see. Tucker has imagined this countless times before but has never given serious consideration to the possibility of it happening. As much as Tucker would love to be able to watch, not once does he ask Wash to take the blindfold from him. This is what Wash wants and Tucker kind of understands why he had felt shy about it earlier.  
  
The smaller of the two runs his hands up over Wash’s thighs as he slowly lowers his weight. Tucker can’t help the quiet groan that escapes him as Wash pushes down, slowly, slowly coming to sit against Tucker’s hips. Wash places his hands at Tucker’s waist as he lifts his weight and sinks back down. It’s a tortuously slow motion that is so wickedly good that even his imagination can’t compare. Wash takes hold of Tucker’s hands, using them to help balance and interlocks their fingers. Tucker bites back a groan and tilts his head back further into the pillows as Wash finds his rhythm.  
  
Wash looks down at Tucker, his throat bared, lips parted as he draws quick, shallow breaths. He notices how every so often Tucker clamps his mouth shut and turns his head away as his hands squeeze Wash’s thighs tightly.  
  
“Tucker?” he pants.  
  
Tucker turns towards Wash before he remembers the blindfold. “What?”  
  
“Let me hear you.”  
  
Wash brings a hand to Tucker’s chest as the other braces against his thigh as he changes the way he moves slightly and is rewarded with a pleasure-filled keen as Tucker’s back arches.  
  
Everything is a blur after that, a flurry of scrambling hands as Wash relentlessly adjusts his pace, sometimes fast, sometimes slow. During the slower moments he lavishes attention on Tucker’s nipples and torso, his hands pinching and rubbing as Tucker writhes beneath. Impatient whines, pleading words are groaned and whispered as he is brought closer to the edge.  
  
Wash’s name tumbles from his lips as his body tenses, his back arching and his hips lifting as he comes. His body slowly relaxes as Wash slows his pace and Tucker registers that Wash had not finished yet. Still breathing heavily, Tucker blindly runs his hands up over Wash’s thighs and he can feel the tension in them. As he brings his hands higher, he can feel Wash’s knees squeeze against his sides. Wash steadies Tucker’s hand before it can go any further.  
  
“You don’t want me to?”  
  
“...Please...” he manages to gasp, letting go of Tucker’s wrist.  
  
Slowly, Tucker sits up, wrapping his arms around Wash for a moment or two before curling his hand around Wash’s cock. It only takes a few gentle strokes before Wash is clinging to Tucker tightly as his body tenses right before release.  
  
After Wash’s breathing calms a little, he gives Tucker a soft kiss before removing the makeshift blindfold. He blinks a few times as his eyes adjust to the low light in the room. Carefully they disentangle their arms and legs, laying back against the pillows in each others arms.  
  
“Hey, Wash?” Tucker asks after a few minutes. His voice is soft and sleepy.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Can I try doing that to you next time?”  
  
Suddenly Tucker finds himself pulled close to Washington, his warm face buried in the crook of his neck. Tucker chuckles softly, bringing a hand up to gently stroke Wash’s hair as Wash gives a tiny nod.


End file.
